Throughout the development history of railway locomotive, railway locomotive has been transformed for generations since the birth, and accordingly, tremendous changes have occurred, from steam locomotive, diesel locomotive and electric locomotive on wheel/rail to maglev train. The wheel/rail train has a long history but simple and mature technique. High speed resulted from the open structure of wheels and rail requires extremely high planeness of the surface of rail, otherwise, even a tiny protrusion or particle could cause derailing and turnover of high-speed wheel/rail train, tragic derailing accidents of wheel/rail train and enormous casualties have been caused yearly over the years, resulting in vast economic loss. Having no contact and almost no mechanical frictional resistance with the rail, the maglev train is characterized by low noise, great comfort, nearly unlimited speed that can exceed the speed of plane, and saving more energy than other transportation means regardless of traveling at high speed or low speed, in addition, the encircling structure of the maglev train and the rail avoids derailing accident of the maglev train, leading the maglev train to be one of the safest transportation means at present. Advantages of the maglev train, such as good safety, high speed and energy saving, have determined that dominant development of rail transportation falls upon the maglev train.
Owing to the characteristics of good safety, high speed and great comfort, the maglev train captured dramatic attention once. A plurality of structures of the maglev train can be found, the high-speed maglev levitation train having an EMS electromagnetic levitation system adopts the suction levitation way of electromagnet and rail as well as electromagnet guidance technique, and such levitation and guidance techniques are relatively simple and practical. The high-speed maglev levitation train having an EDS electric levitation system adopts the levitation and automatic guidance technique of cryogenic superconductive electromagnet and repulsion of coils of the rail, besides, the cryogenic superconducting technology by means of liquid nitrogen cryogenic refrigeration is also adopted, and the EDS technique has higher cost and larger noise than the EMS technique. Rail aluminum plate and onboard permanent magnet system in Magplane maglev plane generate levitation repulsion during operation and can achieve automatic guidance, the control system is structurally simple, however, the use of thick aluminum plate in large quantities leads to higher cost of the rail, semi-arch-shaped rail is liable to result in transverse rolling of cars, what's more, tremendous electromagnetic resistance is generated between onboard permanent magnet and rail aluminum plate so as not to achieve the advantage of saving energy.
Being levitated with the rail entirely, the maglev train obtains quite small frictional resistance of traveling, so the difficult problem of how to achieve fast driving between the maglev train and the rail is generated while extremely high speed is reached. Synchronous linear motor technology is taken as the driving technology regardless of the high-speed maglev trains having the EMS levitation system and the EDS levitation system and the Magplane maglev plane, the rail is distributed with aluminum coils for electromagnetic driving to change the entire rail into a super-huge motor, therefore, the large cost is totally understandable. In order to accurately control the crest synchronization of train and electromagnetic driving, quite advanced synchronous linear motor technology is needed, and considerable investment is required by the construction of power distribution stations along the rail owing to the rail-side long stator sectional power supply and cloth-changing feeding technology, however, the high cost of synchronous linear motor driving rail for high-speed maglev train is prohibitive to nations, which, therefore, cannot achieve extensive population of this technology.
Too small distance between the maglev train and the rail could bring large difficulties to manufacturing and construction, so as to enhance manufacturing cost and arouse unsafe traveling. And too large distance could lead to obvious efficiency reduction of synchronous linear motor, the maximal acceptable levitation height, limited by the efficiency of linear motor, is maintained at about 8 to 12 millimeters. To lower the cost, low-speed maglev train driven by short stator linear induction motors can also be found. The rail adopting short stator linear induction motor driving technology is simple in structure, low in cost and easy in being controlled. However, the distance between train stator and induction board during traveling is about 10 to 12 millimeters, which is far larger than the gap, i.e. 0.5 to 1.0 millimeters, between stator and rotor of rotating motor, thereby resulting in lower power factor and efficiency, i.e. only 0.5-0.7 typically, and large excitation power consumption causes higher heat loss and electromagnetic radiation loss of motor equipment and even lower power factor and efficiency in case of high speed, therefore, the development of the maglev train adopting this technology toward high speed is limited and the maglev train is only suitable for traveling at low speed below 120 kilometer per hour. The induction boards on the rail, which are made of aluminum plate in large quantities, lead to high cost of the entire rail.
The current magnetic levitation technology still has the problem of being non-compatible with common rail and is accordingly free from universality, networkability and compatibility in modern transportation.
Admittedly, having the advantages of small frictional resistance, low energy consumption, the speed as fast as plane, good safety, energy saving, environmental protection and low operating and maintenance costs, the maglev train cannot be replaced by other current high-speed transportation means like plane and high-speed wheel/rail train, and especially, the outstanding energy saving property of the maglev train is profoundly realistically significant to the current situation of petroleum resource that is on the verge of depletion. The levitation technology of the maglev train is very mature, so the key to determine the future cost of the maglev train lies in driving technology under the state of levitation. It is the laying of aluminum coils on the rail or the use of thick aluminum plates in large quantities as required by the current high-speed maglev train driving way that leads to considerable cost of the entire rail to further make maglev technology inaccessible, and the short stator linear induction motor of low-speed maglev train is low in driving efficiency, so cost and efficiency of noncontact driving technology become a determining factor for the future of maglev technology, in case that the noncontact linear driving technology characterized by high driving efficiency, powerful driving force and low cost appears and lowers the construction cost of maglev train rail to be almost equal to that of high-speed wheel/rail, the maglev train is endowed with incomparable superiors and will become one of the most promising transportation means in the future.
Invention Contents:
Given the above deficiencies in the prior art, the invention aims at providing a next-generation linear permanent magnet driving system having the advantages of large thrust, low cost, high transmission efficiency, low noise and great suitability for high-speed transmission, and a permanent magnet levitation train rail system having the advantages of fast speed, high efficiency and low cost. The synchronous linear motor driving and the linear induction motor driving are replaced by non-power-consumed permanent magnet linear driving, rotational motion is converted into linear motion on the basis of the principal of spiral transmission, steel materials with low cost and good magnetic conductivity, instead of copper-aluminum coils and permanent magnets with high cost and aluminum plates, are used for the construction of rail in order to realize the most inexpensive high-efficiency noncontact linear permanent magnet driving. The electromagnetic levitation and the superconductive eddy current levitation are replaced by non-power-consumed permanent magnet levitation, zero-power control for levitation and guidance is implemented by means of the auxiliary control of guide wheels or electromagnets so that permanent magnet suction can be adjusted at any time according to train load, thus complete suspension can be achieved without strong control current. The maglev train is further provided with a driving transformation device that can realize skillful interchange of the maglev rail and the current wheel/rail, leading the maglev rail to universality, networkability and compatibility in transportation.
The technical solution of the invention is implemented in such a manner that:
A linear permanent magnet driving system, comprising an engine, rotors, stators, a main bearing and a bearing block, the shaft journal of the rotor is connected with an output end of the engine via a transmission shaft and the main bearing is supported at two ends of the rotor and is in sliding fit with the bearing block;
Wherein the rotors are formed into spiral rotors by spiral blocks which are raised outwards around a circumferential surface thereof and arranged spirally in the direction of the rotor shaft thereof, the spiral blocks form single-head spirals or multiple-head spirals;
The surfaces on the stators, opposite to the spiral rotors, are distributed with regular raised structures corresponding to the spiral blocks;
And at least one of the spiral rotor and the stator adopts the structure having a permanent magnet while the other one adopts the structure having the permanent magnet or a magnetizer;
The structure of the stators is one of the following structures or the combination thereof:                (1) the stators are spiral stators of a sleeve structure coaxial with the spiral rotors, the raised structures thereon are spiral strips corresponding to the spiral blocks on the spiral rotors and single-head spirals or multiple-head spirals are correspondingly formed;        
pitches of the spiral rotors and the spiral stators are consistent, and spiral angle β<90°;                (2) the stators are spiral stators of more than 1 non-closed tiling-shaped structure coaxial with the spiral rotors and distributed in the circumferential direction of the spiral rotors, the raised structure on the stators are spiral strips corresponding to the spiral blocks on the spiral rotors and single-head spirals or multiple-head spirals are correspondingly formed;        
pitches of the spiral rotors and the spiral stators are consistent, and spiral angle φ 90°;                (3) the stators are spiral stators of more than 1 non-closed tiling-shaped structure distributed in the circumferential direction of the section of the spiral rotors, wherein the axis is a curve slightly curved, the raised structure on the stators are spiral strips corresponding to the spiral blocks on the spiral rotors and single-head spirals or multiple-head spirals with slightly-curved axis are correspondingly formed;        
pitches between the spiral rotors and the spiral stators are consistent, and spiral angle β<90′;                (4) the corresponding surfaces of the stators and the spiral rotors are planes, the raised structures thereon are helical toothed strips, curved-side rhombic, fusiform or cylindrical, and the curved-side rhombuses are the raised structures composed of the intersections of the left-spiral and right-spiral strips.        
The linear permanent magnetic driving system further comprising:
A spiral rotor axial permanent magnet thrust positioning device, which is mainly composed of a permanent magnet ring and permanent magnet discs;
The permanent magnet ring is coaxially fixed on the shaft journal of the spiral rotors;
The permanent magnet discs are fixed inside the bearing block and arranged at two sides of the permanent magnet ring in the axial direction and opposite to the permanent magnet ring in a homopolar manner respectively.
The invention simultaneously discloses a permanent magnet driving maglev train rail system, comprising:
A linear permanent magnetic driving system, a permanent magnet levitation system, a guide wheel safety system and an electromagnetic auxiliary control system,
Wherein the linear permanent magnetic driving system comprises an engine, rotors, stators, a main bearing and a bearing block, wherein the shaft journal of the rotor is connected with an output end of the engine via a transmission shaft and the main bearing is supported at two ends of the rotor and is in sliding fit with the bearing block;
The rotors are formed into spiral rotors by spiral blocks which are raised outwards around a circumferential surface thereof and arranged spirally in the direction of a rotor shaft thereof, the spiral blocks form single-head spires or multiple-head spires;
The surfaces on the stators, opposite to the spiral rotors, are distributed with regular raised structures corresponding to the spiral blocks;
And at least one of the spiral rotor and the stator adopts the structure having a permanent magnet while the other one adopts the structure having the permanent magnet or a magnetizer;
The structure of the stators is one of the following structures or the combination thereof:                (1) the stators are spiral stators of more than 1 non-closed tiling-shaped structure coaxial with the spiral rotors and distributed in the circumferential direction of the spiral rotors, the raised structure on the stators are spiral strips corresponding to the spiral blocks on the spiral rotors and single-head spirals or multiple-head spirals are correspondingly formed;        
pitches of the spiral rotors and the spiral stators are consistent, and spiral angle β<90′;                (2) the stators are spiral stators of more than 1 non-closed tiling-shaped structure distributed in the circumferential direction of the section of the spiral rotors, wherein the axis is a curve slightly curved, the raised structure on the stators are spiral strips corresponding to the spiral blocks on the spiral rotors and single-head spirals or multiple-head spirals with slightly-curved axis are correspondingly formed;        
pitches between the spiral rotors and the spiral stators are consistent, and spiral angle β<90′;                (4) the corresponding surfaces of the stators and the spiral rotors are planes, the raised structures thereon are helical toothed strips, curved-side rhombic, fusiform or cylindrical.        
The spiral rotors are connected with maglev train body via a connecting arm, and the stators are fixed on the rail to form, with the rail, a split/combination structure or an integrated structure.
Wherein the linear permanent magnetic driving system further comprises a spiral rotor axial permanent magnet thrust positioning device, comprising a permanent magnet ring and permanent magnet discs;
The permanent magnet ring is coaxially fixed on the shaft journal of the spiral rotors;
The permanent magnet discs are fixed inside the bearing block and arranged at two sides of the permanent magnet ring in the axial direction and opposite to the permanent magnet ring in a homopolar manner respectively.
Wherein the permanent magnet levitation system is capable of adjusting levitation suction and comprises an iron core and an armature opposite thereto, the iron core is U-shaped or H-shaped, a permanent magnet adjustment device is embedded into the position of a middle linkage bridge of the U-shaped or H-shaped iron core, and the permanent magnet adjustment device comprises a cylindrical rotating shaft, the middle of which is grooved for the installation of the permanent magnet; the armature is fixed on the rail or the stators to form, with the rail and the stators, a split/combination structure or an integrated structure.
Given that magnetism is increased, the lower part of the bottom and/or middle linkage bridge of the H-shaped iron core can be provided with the permanent magnet.
The electromagnetic auxiliary control system comprises an electromagnetic auxiliary levitation system and an electromagnetic auxiliary guide system;
The electromagnetic auxiliary levitation system is installed on the iron core of the permanent magnet levitation system capable of adjusting levitation suction, in order to be corresponding to the armature vertically;
And the electromagnetic auxiliary guide system is installed on the connecting arm to be corresponding to the armature horizontally.
The permanent magnet driving maglev train rail system further comprises a turnout switching system, which is installed at the turnout of the rail and comprises a pair of translational or rotational turnout bottom plates, a switching joint bottom plate, a switching driving device and a transmission device; the turnout bottom plate is equipped with a transitional rail respectively comprising a straight rail and a curved rail, the switching joint bottom plate is equipped with a engaging rail for the curved rail; under the action of the control system, the switching driving device leads the turnout bottom plates to translation or rotation via the transmission device, thereby achieving the jointing of the straight rails or the curved rails.
The permanent magnet driving maglev train rail system further comprises a driving transformation system which comprises transverse, longitudinal movement devices connected with the connecting arm, the transverse, longitudinal movement devices are respectively connected with the connecting arm and, under the action of the control system, lead the connecting arm to horizontal and vertical movement, so as to complete the positioning of the spiral rotors and the stators to further realize permanent magnet driving or move the spiral rotors away from the stators to further realize conventional non-magnetic force driving.
Compared with the prior art, the linear permanent magnet driving system of the invention has the extremely prominent advantages of:                1. High transmission efficiency. Adopting permanent strong magnets for noncontact transmission, the linear permanent magnet driving system of the invention has almost no mechanical friction, no change of magnetic field, almost no generation of electromagnetic resistance and eddy current loss and almost no energy loss, transmission pairs consisting of the spiral rotors and the stators reach nearly 100% of the transmission efficiency, which is higher than the transmission efficiency of linear synchronous motor and linear induction asynchronous motor, and the entire transmission efficiency of the system is identical to that of rotating motor with the magnetic force gap ranging from 0.5 to 1.0 millimeter, so maximal effectiveness of prime motor can be brought into play.        2. Large noncontact transmission gap. Magnetic gap between permanent magnet spiral rotors and stators is up to 10 to 100 mm, which still guarantees large transmission force. On the premise of ensuring adequate thrust, even when the magnetic gap is up to 10 to 100 mm, nearly 100% of the transmission efficiency can still be maintained only in case of no slippage.        3. Large transmission force and small volume. The permanent magnets of the spiral rotors are distributed according to the spires and centralized above the circumference, the transmission area of the permanent magnets after being unfolded is equivalent to the level that linear motor is increased by 1.5 to 3 times, thus smaller volume can be achieved under the same thrust.        4. High transmission speed. The spiral blocks on the rotating spiral rotors are integrated with the rotors to obtain large connection area and the connection firmer than that of turbine blades of jet engine, so safe transmission can still be implemented even in case that the linear speed of the outer surface of the spiral rotors reach supersonic speed. When the spiral angle is 45°, the circumferential rotating linear speed of the outer surface of the spiral rotors is identical to the axial transmission speed, therefore, the transmission speed of the invention can reach supersonic speed, and by using the system as maglev train driving system, the distance between cities and even between countries can be further shortened.        5. Uniform transmission force without fluctuation. As the spiral transmission of ball screw, the transmission force is uniform without contact and almost without fluctuation.        6. Small vibration and low noise. The spiral rotors in a regular cylindrical shape can realize quite high dynamic and static balance. Shielding sleeves can also be coated at certain distance from the outer surface of the spiral rotors, the sound generated by airflow agitation during rotation can be shielded inside the shielding sleeves, so the vibration is slight and the noise is low.        7. Safe and steady operation. According to gyroscopic principles, the spiral rotors can maintain excellent inertia at high rotating speed, and excellent steadiness can be obtained when the system is applied to maglev train traveling at high speed.        8. Strong power adaptability. The linear driving system of the invention can realize linear driving only if providing rotating power, hence, in addition to electric power driving, a variety of prime engines such as diesel engine, gasoline engine, pneumatic motor, hydraulic motor and the like can also be adopted for driving, making the maglev train to adapt to long-distance travel. Wind energy, air energy, electric energy, solar energy and nuclear energy, which are all environmentally friendly, can be utilized. When the system is applied to maglev train for low-speed traveling within short distance in urban area, the energy of pneumatically stored compressed air or onboard power supply can be employed to drive the maglev train, thereby avoiding the use of current collectors and aerial cables above the rail and the need of constructing power supply line along the rail, as well as further obtaining environmental friendliness, cleanness, simplicity and beauty.        9. Energy and power saving. The transmission pairs, with no need of power consumption and near 100% of the transmission efficiency, can exert very high working efficiency at both low and high rotating speeds, so the vibration of the spiral rotors is small, the noise is low, the energy loss is small and the energy saving effect is outstanding.        10. Wide application prospect. The linear permanent magnet driving system of the invention can be extensively applied to maglev train, noncontact transmission machinery and equipment, the transportation of corrosive non-leakage petroleum and chemical industry, and can also be applied to the noncontact linear transmission in the fields of machinery industry, electronic industry, construction industry, industrial production, scientific experiment, medical health service, etc.        
Apart from the above advantages resulted from the adoption of the linear permanent magnet driving system described above, the permanent magnet driving maglev train rail system of the invention also has the following obvious advantages:                1. In the aspect of energy and power saving, in addition to the energy and power saving effect resulted from permanent magnet driving, train levitation is achieved by the permanent magnet levitation technology in which almost no power is consumed, so the maglev train can save energy several times as much as common wheel/rail train and save energy by 60% to 90% compared with subway train and light rail train in case of low speed traveling, conforming to the policy of energy conservation and pollution reduction.        2. Low total construction cost of the rail. It is possible for the entire rail to be made of low-cost steel materials without permanent strong magnets, driving copper or aluminum coils on the rail and aluminum plates in large quantities, therefore, the construction cost of the rail is quite low, equivalent to the construction cost of high-speed wheel/rail. The construction of both control power station divisions along the rail and complex control electrical systems is avoided, so the construction cost along the rail is low. High processing accuracy of the iron cores of the spiral stators on the rail is not required owing to large gap of transmission magnetic force, so the manufacturing process is simple and the manufacturing cost is low. As a result of that, the total construction cost of the linear permanent magnet driving maglev train rail is lowered to the level equivalent to the construction cost of high-speed wheel/rail, which will remarkably promote the popularization and generation of magnetic levitation technology.        3. The turnouts are structurally simple and easily controlled, the rail is firm and accurate in positioning and precise in jointing, as well as has not large bending deformational stress generated during switching, higher permissible traveling speed at the curved rail than deformational rail and longer service life, so the system is suitable for various rails with complex shape.        4. Great universality. The system overcomes the non-compatibility problem between the maglev train and the existing rail transportation system, and can accordingly, realize the interchangeability of maglev rail and common rail, i.e. both the maglev train at high speed and the common wheel/rail train at low speed can travel on the permanent magnet driving levitation rail, the wheel/rail train can also travel on the maglev rail temporally, the maglev train equipped with double-driving system not only can travel at normal speed on common rail, but can also travel at high speed on the permanent magnet driving levitation rail, leading the maglev rail to universality, networkability and compatibility in transportation. Modernized scheduling system and human-computer engineering system same as the rail control system can be used as operation scheduling system.        
In light of the advantages described above, the permanent magnet driving maglev train rail system of the invention has wide application prospect, can be extensively applied to intercity high-speed rail train, subway train in city, light rail train and streetcar, and will become one of the civilization signs of modern city.
1,1′. Spiral rotor 2. Stator or spiral stator 3. Spiral block 4. Spiral strip or raised structure on the stator 5. Gap between the spiral block and the spiral strip or the raised structure on the stator under the action of magnetic force 6. Mandrel of the spiral rotor 7. Armature 8. Permanent magnet disc 9. Permanent magnet ring 10. Connecting arm 11. Motor 12. Levitation-assistant electromagnetic coil 13. Transmission shaft 14. Main bearing 15. Bearing block 16. Airbus/train body 17. Concrete viaduct pier 18. Concrete viaduct cross beam 20. U-shaped/H-shaped iron core 21. Rotating shaft 22. Guide wheel 23. Roadbed 24. Underground hole 25. Suspension-type rail 26. Positioning rail 19, 27, 29. Permanent magnet 28. Guidance-assistant electromagnetic coil 30. Ground surface opening of underground rail 34, 34′, 38, 38′. Linear rail I 35, 35′. Turnout bottom plate 36, 36′, 42, 42′. Transitional straight rail on the turnout bottom plate 37, 37′, 41, 41′. Transitional curved rail on the turnout bottom plate 39, 39′. Middle transitional rail 40, 40′. Linear rail II 50. Train chassis 51. Suspension 52. Wheel shaft 53. Wheel 54. Rail bearing 55. Rail 61. Longitudinal lifting device 62. Transverse movement device 63. Displacement sensor